The Group of The Flame Riders
by THEFIREGIRLISONFIREE
Summary: Blue, the main girl, finding a very, very rare dragon. Sharing her secret and talent with friends, they find out that their villages chief's nemesis, Dagur, is coming to bring war upon the village, and many other villages. It is up to Blue and her friends to stop him. And meeting some new friends to help along the way. World: How to train your dragon: Race to the edge


"RUN! RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Grid yelled to her village. _Oh, what is it now?_ Blue thought looking out her window to see what the commotion was all about. There was a huge dragon chasing the the little midget girl. _Oh, that's the problem._ Blue quickly grabbed her battle gear and yelled, " I'm off to fight dragons!" And charged out of her home to save the little girl. She ran fast, even with a chest plate on her chest. She had a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. She jumped on the dragon, making it weak, and stood on its head. The dragon had passed out. " So much for a dragon trapper?" Blue asked the midget girl. " Well, I tried to trap it, but it found me, and started to chase me." Grid said out of breath. " Also, thanks for saving my butt back there." She said giving Blue a smile. " Yeah, sure no problem." Blue said ting chains around the great beast. Everyone came out of their homes, ready to fight. But, they all came out at the wrong time. Blue had already stopped the dragon. So, everybody cheered for her as she got the dragon on a cart, and wheeled the dragon back to the forest, far away from the village. Blue whistled as she wheeled the dragon back to safety. _Whoosh_. Blue stopped imedently and looked around her surroundings. She knew, there was dragon nearby. It was the hunter. She was the prey. She got her battle sword ready. Just in case something thought she was on the menu. She kept on pulling the dragon, cautiously. _Its okay, nothing is wrong. You can take out a dragon easily._ Blue moved the dragon carefully onto soft grass. And pulled off the chains gently. She pet the dragon and set her head on his chest. What was she doing? She was a dragon killer, at least that's what her village thought. She secretly loved dragons, she didn't want to kill them. She didn't have the heart to. When ever she caught a dragon, she'd always say she was gonna kill the dragon in the forest, so the small children didn't have to see. But what she really did was set them free. And also let them know they were loved, and tell them to not return, surprisingly they listened, and didn't return. " Its alright, you'll be okay. And if you don't want to die, make sure to not return." Blue said. The dragon growled and lifted his head. _Oh no! He's awake. I should've kept the chains on! Idiot._ Blue said backing up. The dragons tail made her trip, forcing her to crawl backwards. " No, no, no!" Blue said. A roar coming from another dragon. " Just great! Two dragons to eat me!" Though, the other dragon was the one she saw earlier. The dragon was beautiful, but very threatening. She backed up more. The dragon moved forward and started to sniff her, making Blue giggle a little. " That tickles!" The dragon continued and wagged its tail. Blue reached out closing her eyes, the dragon touched her hand with their nose. " Your not at all what the towns people say you guys are, huh?" Blue said to herself. Watching the dragon spin around in circles and finally falling down, making Blue laugh. _I better get back to the village. Maybe tomorrow I can try to hang around this guy._

The next morning. Blue couldn't wait. She got up early and head out of the house, but bumped into one of her friends. " Oof. Hey watch where your goin-" He stopped when he realized he was talking to Blue. " Oh! Hey Blue! Why in such a rush?" The boy asked putting his hands in his pockets and giving a Innocent smile. " Oh, sorry about that Cody. I'm just heading somewhere-" "Where?" She paused waiting for him to be quiet. " Just, somewhere." Blue said heading off. " Blue! Wait for me! I wanna come to!" Cody said running to her side. She stopped walking," Didn't you know, curiosity killed the cat? And it might kill you!" Blue said pointing a finger at Cody's chest. He nodded and head back to the blacksmiths, where his father worked. Blue nodded and walked to her destination, on her way, she got a whole bucket of fish, to earn the dragons trust. But what she didn't know was, Cody had talked Grid into finding out what she was doing. " Come here! Dragon, dragon, dragon! I have some fish for you!" Blue said dodging overhanging branches and roots in the ground as she arrived the place she set the Grapple Grounder free. " What is she doing?" Cody whispered to Grid. " I think she's trying to attract dragons, to kill them." Grid whispered back. Finally, the dragon Blue had waiting for arrived. The two gasped at the site of this beautiful dragon, that Blue was going to kill. Cody covered Grids eyes and braced himself to see the horror Blue was going to do. " Hey there! Do you want some fish? Yes! I bet you do." Blue said tipping over the bucket of fish. She grabbed her sword, making the dragon look up and growl. " Hey, hey its okay? Alright? See, look." Blue said putting her hands up and throwing her sword in the water. " There, is that better big girl?" Blue asked slowly sitting down, trying not to make any sudden movements. " _What?_ " Grid said removing Cody's hand from her face. Though she said that a little to loud. Cody panicked and covered Grids mouth and held one finger to his lips. Blue and the dragon herd the noise. She got up to investigate, while moving the a brush, she saw the two hiding and looking up in fear. " H-hi there Blue. How's your day going?" Cody said nervously chuckling. Blue growled and lifted them both by the front of their clothing. " What. Are. You. _Doing here?_ " Blue asked in a harsh tone. " We, uh, were just taking a walk in the woods, and um. we just saw you there, um, yeah! We just saw you there and, we um, wanted to, you know, uh, see you in action! Yeah, yeah see you in action!" Cody said nodding, " Right Grid?" The girl looked nervously and nodded. " Tell the _truth_." Blue said setting them down. " We were curious, we wanted to see what you were doing." Grid said looking down. " Hey! No one likes a rat!" Cody said. " But when your telling the truth, then yes, I do like a rat." Blue said crossing her arms. " Thank you Grid, for telling the truth."

A roar came from behind them. Blue turned around to see the dragon had finished her meal. Blue sighed, not knowing what to do. " Alright you two, you have to promise me, you will not tell _anyone_ what you saw today, got it? Or you know what will happen to you." The two nodded eagerly. They approached the dragon slowly sitting down, while blue pet the dragon. " What do plan on doing with it?" Cody asked. " I plan on training it to be my own." Blue replied continuing to pet her. " If your gonna train it, then whats its name?" Grid asked. " Hmm, thats a good question. what should I name her? I know! Silver Strike." Blue said nodding. " That's a awesome name!" Cody said eagerly. Grid nodded in agreement. " Wait! You should try to ride her!" Cody said. " Hey, that's a good idea, but, I'm not a blacksmith, and how weird would it be for me to be carrying a huge saddle in town?" Blue said sitting down with Silver Strike next to her. They all went silent after that. " Wait, my dad is a black smith, and he's given me some pointers. I bet I can make your saddle." Cody said breaking the silence. " Then what about carrying the saddle around town?" Blue asked. " Obviously, do it at night!" Grid said giving Blue a _your a idiot_ , look. " Uh, right. Meet me here when the village is asleep, alright?" They nodded and left onto the trail. " Thanks guys!" Blue yelled after them. " Well, lets see if you agree."


End file.
